Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery
The 'Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery' (abbreviated '''Type-52 AAA'), often referred to as the Anti-Air WraithHalo 3: The Official Guide or the Triple A, page 63, is a specialized variant of the Type-25 Wraith tank. It is only drivable by using certain cheats and glitches. Introduction The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery is a variant of the Covenant "Wraith" tank, but differs in its primary armament; while the standard Type-25 model is equipped with a Plasma Mortar, which is used mainly against slow-moving ground targets, the Type-52 model is equipped with a "rapid fire" dual Fuel Rod Cannons as its main armament, and has high effectiveness against nearby air targets and also ground targets. The Type-52 shares the Type-25's secondary plasma turret, a non-detachable stationary turret emplacement fixed at the midsection of the vehicle that is optionally manned for defense against "medium to close" range ground targets. It has posed a threat to Pelicans, which are the only reliable dropships for humans. It should be noted that the plasma bolts fired by the AA-Wraith can explode mid-air, creating a cloud of plasma or some other glowing, gaseous substance. This resembles the clouds of shrapnel from flak guns' bursting rounds. The triple sets of fuel rod cannons are devastating to all forces, airborne or ground. Dozens of shots can be put out in rapid succession, laying waste to enemy emplacements, levelling fortified bunkers in a matter of seconds. Luckily, however, the anti-air wraith seems to be used almost exclusively for destroying and harassing air vehicles and use against ground targets is very rare. The cannon can also be a threat to low flying Longsword fighter-bombers even though they have heavier armour than the Pelican dropship. The Type-52 is also distinguished from the Type-25 by its red crimson colour scheme instead of the standard Wraith's blue-purple armour colour. Upon the driver's exiting the anti-air wraith, it's triple flak cannons fold inward and contract into the body of the tank, presumably to keep them protected from enemy gunfire or saboteurs and possibly to allow more compact storage. It might even be necessary in order to travel at high speeds or be air-lifted by a Phantom dropship. Like the Fuel rod gun and plasma sword in Halo: Combat Evolved, it has a dead man switch, causing the vehicle to be destroyed with the driver. Hijacking The player can drive the Type-52 if the glitch is performed properly (otherwise the AA Wraith will automatically destroy itself). Although intended to be an Anti-Air unit, the Type-52 is devastating against ground units; able to rain huge amounts of projectiles on enemy forces. Though they are not particularly accurate, the Anti-Air Wraith's projectiles are much easier to aim than the standard Wraiths'. Within a few hits, the Anti-Air Wraith is able to rip apart small vehicles, like Choppers and Ghosts. The AA Wraith is also very capable of fighting much larger vehicles, including other Wraiths and even Scarabs. The Anti-Air Wraith is available in 3 of 9 campaign missions. Once exited, the Wraith will self-destruct, preventing further use. Appearances The Type-52 Anti Aircraft Artillery saw widespread deployment by the Covenant Loyalists in the occupied Inner Colony worlds of the United Nations Space Command. Multiple Type-52 vehicles were deployed in the African city of Voi during the Loyalist occupation of Voi in the Second Battle of Earth in the level The Storm although all were eventually destroyed in the UNSC counterattack, and the glassing of half of Africa. Several more were deployed against a possible UNSC threat when the Loyalists secured the Forerunner facility known as the Ark, in the levels The Ark and The Covenant. AA-wraith is only seen in Halo 3 Trivia *Initially, the Wraith is unable to be driven, and if the Driver is killed, the Wraith is instantly destroyed. This is much like the Wraith in Halo: Combat Evolved, which was unusable until Halo 2. *An easy way to defeat a Type-52, is to snipe the turret gunner; then it will be defenceless as it only shoots into the air, although it is possible to be splattered. However, if you remain around the Wraith long enough, the Brute or other driver will note you are there and will charge you, using boost. And, if you stay near it longer, or if you are in a vehicle, it will begin to fire the cannons at you. *If you are playing on Co-op with more than one other person, make sure you are careful when driving or standing on the front of the Wraith, like its blueish counterpart, the projectiles can kill you instantly if you are caught in the way of the shot. This seems to happen more often with the AA Wraith. *It seems like Bungie originally considered making the AA Wraith a drivable vehicle , since when you take control of it with a glitch and then jump out of the Wraith, you can see an animation of the cannons folding together and going down trough the hatch, much like the normal Wraith. The fact that the AA Wraith is drivable at all proves this fact, but it was likely made unusable due to it being significantly overpowered. It also contains its own special aiming reticule which is seen nowhere else. This is the default reticule for weapons and weaponized vehicles, and it was the reticule for the normal wraith in the beta, which you could get through a custom games glitch, as it did not have a reticule programmed by then. *The vehicles cannons are less powerful than a normal Fuel Rod Cannon, but are made up for the fact that they fire much faster. *If you take up the position as turret man in the AA wraith (glitch controlled), you will find that there is no reticle. *The Anti Air Wraith controlled by the player isn't as effective at destroying aircraft as one that is computer controlled. *The AA Wraith's model number is a reference to the number 7, since 5+2=7. *A better way to destroy the tank is to destroy the spinning mechanism at the back with melee or grenades (any Wraith as well). * The AA Wraith will mostly ignore you while walking on the ground in lower difficulties, but the turret will attack. * Despite being described as an Anti-air vehicle, the AA Wraith is utterly hopeless at taking down aircraft. While AI pilots will fall victim to the AA Wraith (mostly through stupidity), players will have no trouble at all at taking out the Wraith. The tank is however, a massive danger to Infantry and other ground units, mainly because of its rapid-fire Fuel Rod Cannons. If the player repeatedly presses the Right Trigger rapidly, the Cannons will fire even faster, and stationary targets like Shades usually won't stand a chance while facing this beast. *On rare occasions it will blow up as soon as you get in. *Its weapons could be a 7 reference: 6 fuel rod cannons + 1 plasma turret = 7 weapons *sometimes when you have to clear the landing zone on the level the ark if you throw a spike grenade into the achilles heel via boarding the grenade will spin around but not explode for around 10 seconds maximum, it is unknown if this only happens on co-op or not Gallery Image:1216870244 Destroyed.jpg|An Anti-Air Wraith being hit by a Spartan Laser. Image:1216870392 AAWraith.jpg|An Anti-Air Wraith in Halo 3. Image:Anti-Air Fire.jpg|An Anti-Air Wraith shoots at a Hornet. Sources Category:Halo 3 Category:Vehicles